Micheal H. Eisenanblick
Micheal H. Eisenanblick is a Quincy of the highest prestige. He has the powers of Quincy and Hollow for unknown reasons. Appearance Micheal is a stern man with a square chin. He has messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a traditioanl medival Archer uniform which consists of green hoodie with brown arm guards. He wears baggy green pants with the top covered by a black kilt like item. He carries around a larger than normal tanto hidden in a green case Personality Strong willed and level headed, Micheal is a typical archer. His motives are true and his goals are simple, to protect those close to him. He enjoys drinking alcohol and carries a bottle with him into battle. He has an eye for woman as well and treats them with respect and at the same time hopes for a little action. Abilities [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku Reiryoku Absorption] - Micheal primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Reiryoku Manipulation- Micheal most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneiders) or Silver Tubes. Great Spiritual Power- Micheal has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. Jacob has at most fired 3,972 arrows at once. Experienced Swordsman ' Micheal is highly capable of fighting with swords, and mainly uses Seele Schneider's as a means for close-quarters-combat. In battle, if his bow is inacsesible, he uses a ''tanto that gains a spiritual aura. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Tubes '''Gintō Expert] - He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Micheal can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Seele_Schneider Seele Schneider Expert] - Micheal is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency, and has a high level of swordsmanship that matches that of most captains. Ransōtengai - A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Jacob is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. He is able to use it to such an extent to be able to control other things, as well as being able to restrict other peoples movements and animate dolls or other inanimate objects. Hirenkyaku- Michea; is highly skilled in the use of the technique. He is able to move faster than most captains. Micheal unlike Uryu, another Quincy, cannot create platforms to move across. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sanrei_Glove Sanrei Glove Master] - After intense training, Micheal mastered the Sanrei glove and it appears to be a sentimental object to him. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Quincy_Final_Form Quincy Final Form] - Because of his mastery of the Sanrei Glove, it is possible for him to acess the quincy final form. This however would cause Micheal to lose his powers. When using the Quincy Final Form, he creates a silver armor and two pure white wings. He refers to himself when in this form as an Angel. Spirit Bow Micheal's Spirit Bow is named Verbindung und das Schwert (lit. Link and his Sword). He normally carries a normal wooden bow. When fluxing his Reiryoku, he can creae a white aura around the wooden body. He can fire energy arrows at high speeds. With the use of the sanrei glove. It reshapes as a thick camoflauge colored steel. The steel is thick and is A-Grade Military. It has a powerful ironsight that focuses in on Reiryoku. Spirit Bow Abilities Grève d'Artillerie (lit. Artillery Strike)- Micheal will fire a thick cylindar like arrow into the sky and ignite the Reiryoku inside. It will explode and open up creating thousands of arrows to fall and strike the target. It can also be fired at point blank and create a small explosion, that will more than likely also damage Micheal. Verrouiller (lit. Lock On)- He will look at his target through the Ironsight on his bow and create a mark upon their skin. This mark resembles the cross hairs of a scope. This mark will cause the arrow to home in and strike the target wherever he may be. Bats de l'Aile du Dragon, crée une Explosion Nucléaire (lit. Beat of the Dragons Wings, Creates a Nuclear Explosion)- Micheal will charge the arrow for about 5 minutes. This will give it extreme force and power. When fired, the reiryoku it absorbed will implode creating a blasting sound similar to a missle. As it flies towards the target, the target see's the Reiryoku blasts as wings that resemble a dragon, hence the name. Grenade de Fusil (lit. Rifle Grenade)- Micheal will implant a special Gintō capsule upon the arrows head. When the arrow is fired, the Ginto will heat up. As impact is made, the Ginto will explode similar to a rifle grenade. Trivia * Micheal's Spirit Bow is slightly created after Call of Duty: World at War kill streak rewards and perks. * His Spirit Bow is named after the Legend of Zelda hero, Link and a refrence to his Master Sword. * His last name, Eisenanblick, means Iron Scope